


Sunbeams

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 'and make it weird', Maggots, Ocean, Train Tracks, dead things, older poem, the prompt was literally 'be in one place and then suddenly be in another', written to a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: Written for a college class a few years back, I liked it





	Sunbeams

I was well-aware of  
The rumbles by the road  
The tracks hot beneath my toes  
Cars flitting over past the bump,  
An engine that wouldn't be able to stop  
The cops;  
I could leap away at a moment's notice,  
Beneath the brush  
To the bottom of the hill to watch  
Inside a thicket of thickened trees  
a thorny path cut-across by leaves  
And tiny beasts  
The sun was coursing on the stones,  
Which swarmed with small insects  
Black and yellow grasshoppers that watched me  
Wander up and down the track  
Glancing back,  
A switchblade in one hand and a camera in the other  
Viewfinder.  
A possum spread between the bars  
Never to move again

A maggot squirmed out and fell into the ocean floating  
Into the harbor  
Where the fish were wary of roaming  
And it followed a stream of light  
To the bottom  
Poked by curious tadpoles and then forgotten  
At the grey sea floor,  
Where as maggots do I lasted several minutes more  
And soared to be eaten  
By jellies floating under moors.


End file.
